


Alphabetical Prompts

by Lynx_Tiger



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Friendship, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Tie Kink, Trigger Warnings, Unrequited Love, alphabetical prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_Tiger/pseuds/Lynx_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 letters. Varied couples. Double the Romance and the trouble. Ratings will go up depending on chapter. </p>
<p>Prompt 1: A is for Angel</p>
<p>Rating: K </p>
<p>RoppixTsuki.</p>
<p>Roppi didn't know what to think of Tsukishima sometimes. He was annoying, insecure, always stuttering...but at the same time Tsuki had a heart that bled for everyone he crossed paths with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct Prequel to Chapter 8: Mother Hen

**Angel**

Sometimes Roppi didn't know what to think of Tsukishima. He was scatterbrained, easily lost, kind to everyone that he met along the way, and he never seemed to have a bad day. He stuttered while talking-out of nerves than anything-and fidgeted around. He occasionally would tighten his scarf around his neck if he thought he was being too exposed.

Most of the time this was annoying. He was annoyed at the stuttering and the fidgeting. He didn't like how unsure and insecure Tsuki was around him or others. He held in his annoyance well, patiently waiting for him to find his words or speaking aloud in order to show some type of assurance.

He didn't understand when he became dependable and reliable. Roppi hated going outside, hated people, hated society in itself. He didn't like the superficial and felt as if everyone that he met was fake. That they were actors in a very bad movie. Two-dimensional, uninteresting, selfish, and transparent. He hated the pressures people had on others; the power that they wielded was unimaginable and terrifying.

Tsuki wasn't like that. When Roppi met him, he believed him to be exactly like the others. However, it was strange. The more Tsuki talked-more like stuttered-and fidgeted around, the more believable he became. He spoke of the world in a rainbow and unicorn way. But he also surprisingly had his own dark views that made Roppi step back.

"Roppi-san, have you ever wondered why people seem to not care about others?" Tsuki once asked.

They were hanging around at the park people watching and eating some ice cream. Roppi was feeling more and more antsy as time went on, wishing nothing more than to be back in his apartment.

"Not really." He had spoke slowly. "In my eyes, they don't care much about anyone but themselves. It's a given."

"But do you know why?" Tsuki pressed.

Roppi just shook his head.

For a moment they stayed silent. Roppi had believed that was the end of the conversation. However, Tsuki brought it up again. "I-I think it's because people don't trust each other very much."

That made Roppi pause and look at Tsuki with slight interest. That had been a given. People wouldn't trust others for the life of them, unless they had something the other wanted. Izaya was a perfect example of this. No one should trust a freak of nature, but they trusted him.

"I th-think th-that it's sad that they have to watch th-their backs like that, Roppi-san." Tsuki said slowly as he took a bit of chocolate ice cream into the spoon. "If everyone trusted each oth-other th-then we'll all be happier, wouldn't we?"

Roppi's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you want to trust everyone?"

"Eh?"

The crimson-eyed man looked into the same red eyes. They were shining bright with uncertainty and awkwardness. "Do you want to give them the knife to your back?"

"Trust isn't a knife to the back." Tsuki had stated shortly, his stutter barely noticeable. "You trust me...d-don't you Roppi-san?"

"Only you."

"H-have I...d-do I hold a knife to your back?"

Roppi had tried to picture Tsuki with a knife, but came up short. He couldn't picture him doing anything violent to him. Once a upon a time, he would have been able to come up with several situations that would cause Tsuki to take a knife and stab him. But he couldn't see. Ever since they met and Tsuki had seen his tendencies to hurt himself, the knife was always knocked out of his hands. Razors were mysteriously vanishing from their usual spots. He had been clean for at least three months now. An improvment-Izaya had laughed while saying this-that was practically unpredictable.

Instead, Roppi had imagined Tsuki in a different light. There was no knife, but instead warm arms that opened when someone needed an embrace. In the time frame that they knew each other; Roppi had seen random strangers walk up to Tsuki and hug him without so much thought and he had responded back with a jolly "Take care now". He had seen Tsuki sit with a teenager who was sitting on the asphalt drinking himself to death. Tsuki had listened to the drunk teen's story and somehow managed to get him to seek help, as well as better shelter.

Tsuki didn't hold a knife to anyone's back. He didn't betray anyone's thoughts or stories. Even when the teenager had thanked him again when sober, Tsuki had promised him that his story was kept secret-not even Roppi knew what it was about.

He was an angel. A stupid, sickening sweet, poetic way of describing him. However, Roppi couldn't deny that it was the best way to picture him. He fit the profile to a T practically. As much as Roppi wanted to deny it; Tsuki had saved him. He had saved many people with a smile and a wave, but he did truly save him. He saved him from hating everyone in the world, saved him from lonliness, saved him from society's watchful stare. He saved him from being around the large crowds and feeling small. Feeling useless and weak.

"No." Roppi had shook his head at him. "You don't."

"I'm glad!" Tsuki's face reflected his relief.

It was true, Roppi didn't know what to think of Tsuki at times. However, no matter how annoying and insecure he got, he pretended that just once he was Tsuki's angel and did his best to be as patient as he could with him. He deserved it after going through hell and back saving his ass.


	2. Blood-Covered Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blood Covered Angel
> 
> 26 letters. Varied couples. Double the romance and the trouble. Ratings will go up depending on the chapter.
> 
> Prompt: B for Blood
> 
> Rating: M (16+ at least)
> 
> Pairing: Virus138xRoppi
> 
> Summary:  
> Virus wasn't used to seeing people get off at pain. Pain was what caused him pleasure and arousal. So seeing Roppi enjoying pain causes him to become conflicted and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CONTAINS VIOLENCE, SELF-HARM AND BLOOD KINK/PLAY. IT ALSO MENTIONS A IMPLIED KNIFE-KINK. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THESE, PLEASE LEAVE!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor make any profit from them. This is only for fun and entertainment.**

**Blood-Covered Lover**

He wasn't used to this. What he was used to was people screaming, crying, begging. He was used to people looking at him like frightened animals. He was used to feeling a surge of pride when their faces would turn from hopeful to desperate and in the end resigned to the fate that he would dish out. He never killed anyone; he wasn't that type of person. He just liked seeing people in pain. There was something ecstatic about it. But there was nothing that confused him more than people that caused it themselves. Enjoyed it to the point where they were aroused even. BDSM people both shocked him, intrigued him, and even slightly grossed him out because no one should look like they were getting a kick out of it. Not in a sexual way.

His view point changed drastically. He was holding a knife to Roppi's throat. Blood was streaming down his arms in red rivers. His face held a smudge on his cheek and was bruised from a hard punch. His eyes were narrowed and his lip was split, coloring his teeth and tongue a bright red. He looked like a vampire that was just done eating a meal. He looked like a murderer that had kissed a corpse. It confused him. It confused the living hell out of him. Why was he getting off to this?

The blood tasted coppery. There was no romantic flavor; just iron and metals that made him want to spit it out. Roppi's tongue massaged his and his teeth. He fought back at every nip he made. He worsened the cut on the lip, making it bleed a little more than usually. He nudged his hips against his navel and he held him down. He made sure to press against the self-made wounds and that he felt it.

The look on Roppi's face was filled with pain. There were tears that threatened to spill at the corners of his eyes. But the way he arched his back and the way he cried out made him groan. It made his dick hard and it made him confused and puzzled as to what this feeling could be. What this feeling was. He growled lowly and kept the knife pressed against his throat. Roppi tested the boundaries and a small thin line was made.

"What's with you?" Virus-138 hissed lowly. His heart was pounding wildly. He never been in this situation before. Seeing Roppi covered in blood though did things to his head that made him conflicted in his wants.

"What do you mean?" He rasped. Virus reached down from holding his wrists and trailed his hand down his arm. He covered his hand in Roppi's blood, painting a multitude of red. Dark on the palms, light and faint red on the finger tips. He ran it down his chest, not caring that if he pushed Roppi's shirt down that it would get spoiled.

"You. This. What is this?" Virus was confused; he was aroused. He wanted to toss Roppi to the wall and hit him as hard as he could for being incredibly stupid. Then he wanted to have his way with him. Again, it was conflicting.

"If you need grade school lessons on what we're doing then you should get off of me before we do something we'd regret." Roppi was quick with the response.

Virus scratched at the wounds on Roppi's arms, causing him to have a strangled cry and yip. His eyes narrowed as he pressed himself closer and bit roughly against Roppi's neck. The back arched and he could have sworn that there was a dog nearby; the growl had been positively animalistic.

"I'm asking you about your stupid way of getting attention."

"Is that what you think this is?" Roppi didn't take that kindly. His eyes narrowed and his lip was set in a very firm line.

"What else can it be? No one should be aroused by pain."

Roppi's eyes held a glint that Virus was unsure of what to make of it. He felt Roppi's leg bend between them and lightly pushed against Virus's crotch. It made him growl with appreciation that he was finally getting some attention, but he also stiffened for he knew the threat very well. "You know better than to think that I'm some fucking attention whore."

If there was one thing Virus had learn quickly was that Roppi wasn't afraid to throw a punch and stay to rough it out.

"But what about you? Are you turned on by this?" There was a teasing light and a flicker of a smirk that passed on Roppi's face. "Despite that it wasn't you holding the knife?"

"God fucking damn it!" Virus plunged his tongue into Roppi's mouth; using more force with his teeth. He pressed a little more against the knee too; daring him to try. Roppi let out a keening sound that was desperate and wanton all at once. He hated being one-upped.

Maybe he was confused and conflicted about why people went to pain for pleasure. Maybe he would figure that out later. Next time though, Roppi would have to learn that he couldn't go around cutting anymore.

That was _his_ job now.


	3. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 words. Varied couples. Double the romance and the fun. Ratings will go up depending on chapter.
> 
> Prompt: C for Curse
> 
> Pairing: Psychedelic-420xVirus-138
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Summary: Psychedelic-420 has his motivations and reasons behind everything he does and says. Virus-138 was more impulsive and brash than anything else. To be each other's partner, as well as each other's back up was like a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA NOR MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THEM. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN. FAN-MADE ONLY**

**Curse**

Psychedelic-420 had his motivations, his reasons for doing everything that he did. Every action wasn’t taken until he thought about it for at least more than three seconds. He didn’t use violence so excessively and crazily like a lot of people assumed. He didn’t like being compared to Virus-138. If anything, he loathed it. He would keep his calm and let them talk, but in his mind he was beating them senselessly.

He had no shame and no problem in showing his violent side. People feared him because no one knew what his switch was. What triggered him today wasn’t what triggered him yesterday. What triggered him yesterday wasn’t what triggered him today. No one could predict what Psychedelic-420 was going to do.

But if there was one thing anyone could bet on, it was that he was always by Virus-138’s side. Whether it was to be a watchdog for the citizens that would undoubtedly get on Virus’s bad side or for his own amusement no one really knew. There were some fights that were even stopped by Psychedelic, but only turned for the worst when Virus-138 would point his gun at him.

"Why do you always keep getting in my way?! You’re like a freaking curse!" Virus yelled as Psychedelic stepped in between him and some high school student. The student had made a remark about looking the same as some other person that hung around there. The remark had been insulting, infuriating even. Virus-138 only saw red and had pulled out his gun, casually asking about where he should shoot first.

The high school student nearly wet his pants. In fact, he probably did if Virus had been paying attention.

"You keep getting into fights that aren’t necessary. All he said was that you look like an asshole that hangs around here." Psychedelic said calmly as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

Virus’s eyes turned wild and he pulled his gun on him, taking very careful aim of where he wanted to shoot. Psychedelic just watched him with a disinterested expression on his face. That riled him up even more if that was possible. “Partners aren’t supposed go up against each other, Psy-chan. Or did you forget that?”

"I forgot nothing. I’m more aware of the fragility humans have. You aren’t programmed to know what fragility is. You think "broken" and you wonder how far it takes for a human to "break". It upsets you when it takes too long, and it upsets you when it takes no time at all." Psychedelic answered calmly. "Perhaps that "asshole" he mentioned was exactly like you. Always pushing."

"Shut the fuck up!" Virus yelled, cocking the gun and aiming it. "I will shoot you Psy!"

"It’s not like we’re programmed to feel pain, so what you’re doing is moot." Psychedelic was too calm about this. Too laid back on the thought that he was literally at gun point.

"My gun can break you; you’re just as fragile as humans!"

"My gun can break you; we’re programmed to hold each other back." Psychedelic glared at him. "If I break you, I automatically break. You on the other hand will gain more power if you break me. But you know you won’t."

"And why would you ever think that?"

"Because you need someone to hold you back from ending your fun." A sadistic smirk was on his face as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. He blew the smoke into Virus’s face as he approached him. "And when did I ever step in when you were having that "fun"?"

He had a point. Virus hated to admit it, but Psychedelic had a point. He only stepped in when he was torturing someone innocent. He never backed down at kidnapping, never backed down in victim-finding, never dared interrupt a “session” if there was one. He got off on it just like he did. He stepped in if he though that Virus was going to run himself to the ground, ending it sooner than he wanted.

"Fuck you." Virus spat as he put the safety on the gun and stashed it in it’s holster. "Fuck you to hell and back."

"I wouldn’t mind having that type of fun, or that type of curse for that matter." Psychedelic purred as he reached over and wrapped his arm’s around Virus’s waist. "Let’s go home first. Unlike some, I’m not into public sexual harassment."


	4. Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 words. Varied couples. Double the romance and the fun. Ratings will go up depending on chapter.
> 
> Prompt: Doll
> 
> Rating: M (18+)
> 
> Pairing: DelicxPsyche
> 
> Summary: Delic wants to try something new in the bedroom, forcing Psyche to dress up and take it like a real-life doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA NOR DO I MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THEM! THIS IS PURELY FANMADE**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Warning: This contains badly written smut. PWP. Explicit sex._ **

**Dolled-Up**

The dress was disheveled and pushed up against his thin frame. His lipstick was smeared; it didn't last long with the way he was roughly handled and kissed. A trail of saliva was dripping down his chin. His eyes were half-lidded and slightly watery as he was spread out like a buffet table. He felt his hands wander up his thighs, not even touching the pubic area, and manhandling his hips and chest. He was pushed hard against the couch as their hips collided and his breath was tickling his ear. "God." He whispered, his voice husky with lust.

Psyche whimpered, his hips bucking weakly. He could feel how hard he was. There was no secret to the tent that was in his pants. Wasn't he uncomfortable? Wasn't it too tight? He reached down and was about to yank on the belt when his wrists were caught and he was immediately immobilized. His eyes looked up into identical pink ones.

"You're not supposed to move, babe." The whisper was hot and low, fanning the flames that tickled inside his stomach and tried to burn him inside out. He knew that he wasn't supposed to move and he was nervous to know if there was some sort of punishment involved for disobeying. The deal had been that since he had dressed up in a doll-like way, he was going to be treated like he was a doll. No movement, no speaking. He was just supposed to lay there until he was told to move.

So far, Delic was taking his sweet, sweet time with him. Kissing down his neck, sucking and biting where necessary. He ran his hands down and up his chest and hips, teasing his legs and sometimes would move towards where his socks were. He would touch the rim, jokingly pretending to slide them off, or at least give the show of considering it before smoothing his hand back up towards his hips and grinding against each other.

Psyche knew that he was wet. He was pretty sure that Delic was very wet. He was forming a wet spot in his dress slacks. He knew how expensive those were and he was debating about telling Delic to take them off. It was hard enough to control his hips to stay still when Delic was setting such a delicious pace against him; pleading him would just be a way to end the game.

"God you're so beautiful." Delic's mouth stopped torturing his neck and he pushed the dress all the way up, making it bunch up towards his face. Psyche hated that he had worn a petticoat; seeing over it was a hassle and he didn't know what was going on. He was nervous about not knowing what Delic was going to do, or what he was touching to touch. Feeling his tongue lick his ribcage made him shiver and it felt very ticklish to him. It was hard not to jump out of his skin.

He was grateful that Delic took pity on him and didn't tell him-again-to not move. Instead he nipped the area as if he was trying to apologize and moved down further, towards his hip. No, Psyche realized that it wasn't an apology, for Delic discovered fairly quickly that licking his waist area wasn't getting any type of reaction, but nipping and biting did. It tickled, it felt strange, and for some reason it drove Psyche into a frenzy. His hips bucked slightly, but Delic's rough hands caught them and pinned him down, eliciting a loud cry from him.

It surprised him when Delic didn't reprimand him for breaking out of character. Did it not bother him that Psyche was making lewd noises? Was he turned on more from that? He felt Delic touch the lacy underwear that he was wearing and he felt his hips try to jerk from underneath Delic's hands. He felt the fabric pull against him, the cooling pre-cum sent goosebumps up his spine. When the fabric was pulled away from him and his dick stood erect, the cold are made him jump and a soft whimper could be heard despite that Psyche was desperately pressing the back of his hand against his mouth.

"Fuck." Delic's voice was breathless and lustful all at once. He wanted to close his legs and pull the skirt over his dick, hiding away his vulnerability, but that disappeared fairly quickly when he felt Delic's tongue lap the pre-cum that was gathered at the head. Psyche's head was tossed back and his hips jerked upwards in response. A load moan echoed through the room as well as a breathless gasp.

A sharp hold was made against his hips, a reminder that Psyche wasn't supposed to move, wasn't supposed to do anything. He wanted to. God did he want to. He ached to touch him back, grab his hair and rake his fingernails down his scalp. He wanted to hold on to him, hold him there and force him to pleasure him longer. He wanted to buck his hips, forcing him to swallow more, touch him more. He didn't want to be restrained and it was hard to. God it was hard to.

It was instinct to touch, to want to kiss, to want to hold Delic. He never believed in one-sided pleasure and oddly this was all Delic wanted, was one-sided pleasure and entertainment. Psyche was starting to regret granting that wish of his.

Delic was swallowing him, bobbing his head up and down. His tongue swirling around him and sucking as if he had found his favorite flavor of lollipop. He would toy with the slit with the tip of his tongue and press against it, forcing more of the pre-cum to come out. Psyche's dick was probably more responsive than his entire body right now, and Delic knew better than to try to control Psyche's natural instinct.

In fact, this was going to be his only way of knowing if Psyche was enjoying anything that he was doing. There was no voice, no pleading, no begging. There was no twisting and turning, he was legitimately supposed to act like a doll. Though if Delic hadn't been so impatient, he would have decided to use handcuffs or a method of tying him up so that movement would really be restricted. It was a test of will-power for Psyche and if he knew his boyfriend well, that will-power was going to bend and break pretty soon.

The jolts of pleasure and the way his stomach was coiling was enough to drive him crazy with mindless need. The more that Delic swallowed, the more he wanted to snap his hips, the way he would slowly suck his way back up to the head and toy with the underside made Psyche want to scream, if not moan really loudly. The keen cry that he let out was practically a compromise. He was trying so hard not to grip the couch, trying not to move at all, but it was nearly impossible. He had to hold onto to something. His nails were biting into his palms and tiny tears were making themselves known at the corner of his eyes. This type of pleasure and torture was intense for him.

He wanted to come so badly! He wanted Delic to speed up, to slow down, to get off and actually plunge himself in him. He wanted something, anything, that would end this aching need. He wanted to feel the white release and he wanted it now . He wasn't above begging. He cried out again, trying so hard to silence his voice. "De-....aaah!"

"Shhh." Delic soothed as he brought his hand up and pumped the aching cock. He could feel it pulse in his hand. The mixture of saliva and pre-cum made his cock slick. It was wet enough to almost qualify as lubricant had Delic not been the one topping tonight. He gave Psyche a smirk that surely went unnoticed, due to the dress being up in his face, and went back to work on his cock.

The needy whines and moans filled Delic's ears, drumming in his brain. His body was working overdrive and he could feel himself strain against his pants tortuously. He was a bit of a masochist so a little pain was fine, but it was starting to become unbearable. He had half of the mind to take off his pants and plunge in deep. Forget taking off his clothes, Psyche was practically still wearing his. He thought about what he wanted to do and the way his cock twitched partially hard at the certain dirty thought made him groan around Psyche.

Okay. Enough was enough. He brought his fingers to Psyche's lips and tapped them. Psyche stared at him with half-lidded eyes and opened his mouth hesitantly, afraid that Delic was going to yell at him for moving. Instead, the fingers were pressed a little further into his mouth and Psyche used his tongue to wrap around the digits, pressing against them and licking them much to his pleasure. He got them nice and wet and when Delic pulled away, a long trail of spit broke off and painted the corner of his mouth with a glistening trail. He tried to lick it off, but it didn't work.

Delic didn't care that the red lipstick smeared against his fingers. He actually found the sight to be pretty hot. Red and desperate. He started of slowly; one finger and shallow movement. He felt a little resistance and patiently and carefully entered into him. Even if Psyche was technically a doll right now, the last thing Delic wanted to do was to cause him pain of any sort. And sure, lubricant might have been the better way to go, but impatience was impatient. He didn't even know if there was more in the bedroom or bathroom. Anywhere really.

Who would fucking do a search during a middle of a scene anyway? Someone really dumb and had a strong erection that's for sure. Once Delic was sure that Psyche was okay and there was little resistance, he put in a second finger. He heard Psyche whimper and felt his legs try to close around him. Using his free hand, he rubbed soothing circles against one of his thighs, not at all disturbed that Psyche broke character.

Unless he was tied down and gagged, the character had been broken the minute Delic had started sucking on his dick. But it had been a fun experiment and something that he was looking forward to trying on a more intermediate level. "You can talk now, babe. Are you okay?"

"Delic." Psyche whined almost immediately, his mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure. His lips formed in a perfect "o" shape, causing Delic's dick to really lurch in his pants. Fuck this, fuck this to hell and back. He pulled his fingers away, causing Psyche to whine a little louder. He undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down towards his knees. His dick immediately sprang up, erect, dripping wet, and ready.

God he was so ready.

He pushed the skirt up a little farther and forced Psyche's legs up towards his shoulders. Psyche let out a loud yelp and stared at Delic with shock. The rounded, innocent eyes that were practically darkened with seductive make-up made Psyche look even more hotter.

Slowly, slowly he pushed his way into him and he could see Psyche's face contort into an odd mixture of pain and pleasure. Delic had to grip his hips tightly, bruising them underneath his force, and praying, god, praying that he wasn't about to really break him. He couldn't break him. Not like that, never like that. A doll broken couldn't be repaired, and even if Psyche did heal from that type of wound, Delic wasn't sure he could; he doubted he would even go near him again.

"Delic, Delic." Psyche's whispered chant caused him to look at him in the face. His eyes were closed tightly and the pain was fading away into pleasure. He waited for a moment, wondering if he was okay. Wondering if he went too fast. He was only half-way in, maybe a little more than that, but he was still afraid.

So afraid.

"Please?" Psyche's eyes opened and his lips were parted, silently breathing. "Please. God Delic, please."

"Please what?" He asked hoarsely, trying to regain his sexual fervor.

"Keep going, keep moving. Please Delic I need you, I need you." It was endless beginning and it wrenched Delic's heart to hear as well as stir his lower-half into action. He couldn't deny something that was needed so desperately. He wasn't the devil in disguise.

But he would never claim that he was any type of angel either.

When he was fully in, he waited. Not for Psyche's approval, but he waited for his body to adjust. The tightness that surrounded him and the warmth was enough for him to melt into Psyche and pin him down, and lazily thrust in and out of him. While at the same time, the heat and the friction made him want to arch his back and pound into him until he couldn't see straight. Being inside Psyche was a mixture of heaven and hell. But he would never want to leave.

If he left now it would the be the worst thing he could do morally.

He felt Psyche's ankles cross behind his head, dragging him down a little closer towards him. The shared body heat and the shared breath was excruciating. He was starting to wish that he really did take off all of their clothes, to feel the skin on skin contact that he was practically desperate for.

It was too late and he wasn't about to go back. He started up with shallow thrusts, letting Psyche reacquaint himself with the feeling of being filled. He could imagine how it must feel. A tight, stretching sensation that was pulling apart the muscle in such a painful yet pleasurable way. Judging from how much Psyche was dripping; this sensation was more pleasurable than it was painful. The shallow thrusting was only a warm up, but the more that Psyche's hips were moving the faster and harder Delic started to thrust.

"Ah! Ah!" The soft cries that left Psyche's mouth spurred him on and he couldn't help but to taste his mouth again, pushing his tongue against his lips and forcing him to meet in the open air, twisting and touching.

He felt their drool drip down and soaked Psyche's dress, but he could care less about it. Psyche pulled him closer and swallowed his tongue into his mouth, bringing him into his territory of sweet candy and stale lipstick and a flavor that he could never name. It was a type of sweet, or scent or something that also had a taste. It was so familiar to him that he knew that if he had a name for it, or a hint, he would be able to get it. He wasn't the sweet fiend for nothing. It was practically irritating that Psyche knew it and he didn't.

His movements never faltered, if anything they sped just a little more and Delic played with the idea of pushing his legs up a little higher to force himself a little deeper. He decided against it. He was already turned on too much and he wanted-no-needed Psyche to have the pleasurable experience. HE could torture him next time. There was always next time.

"Fuck, Psy-Psyche. Ah...Hah." Delic groaned as he snapped his hips with force. "God...." He was holding on to him for practically dear life. He was in so deep and the tightness that was around him clenched, milking him and dragging him further and further into the abyss that he wanted to get lost in.

"Delic, Delic, please!" Psyche gasped, his voice crying for release. Delic understood what he wanted, and he didn't feel like torturing him further. Even though Delic called off the game, Psyche still refused to touch him besides to clench against him. His hands were holding onto the couch, nails digging into the arm of it while his hips bucked upwards, taking him as deep as possible.

He reached down and started to stroke Psyche's dick. He felt the pre-cum start to spurt out in faster drips and he knew. He could feel it in the way that it pulsed, that he was closer to coming.

"Come on Psyche. Come undone." Delic purred. "Show me how much you enjoy it. Tell me."

"Ah! Hmmm~!" Psyche's back arched and he tried to stutter out a sentence or at least a reasonable statement, but nothing was coming out. His dick pulsed a few more times before Psyche's back arched all the way to it's brink, nails dug and caught themselves in the arm of the couch, practically screaming his release. The white semen coated Delic's undone blazer and dress shirt, some of it coloring his tie.

A few sharp and hard thrusts later, Delic came undone in Psyche. He basked in the white paradise and shuddered as he felt himself shallowly thrust, his dick still pulsing out his seed and Psyche still milking it out of him for what it was worth. He came to a complete halt and slowly laid his weight against him.

"Delic?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did....did I do okay?"

"You're always fine, babe. I'm debating what we should next." He purred as he started sucking against Psyche's neck.

Psyche nearly melted into the couch. "If we're going for round two, I demand we take the clothes off."

"Heh. I have a very demanding boyfriend for a doll. At least keep the make up on." Delic trailed his hand down towards Psyche's dick. "Next time we should try handcuffs. I wonder if you'll squirm as much as you do now."

"Ah Delic!"


	5. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emerald
> 
> Rating: K+-T
> 
> Pairing: Orange-SakurayaxVirus-138
> 
> Summary: A lazy day makes Orange-Sakuraya think about something he researched. When Virus-138 partakes in the conversation, O.S realizes that maybe his "emerald" will go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I DO NOT OWN DURARARA NOR MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THEM, THIS IS FAN-MADE ONLY**
> 
>  
> 
> Pointless fluff ahead and unrequited love.

**Emerald**

Orange-Sakuraya was sitting on the porch, kneeling and resting the long katana on his lap so that he could polish it. The sunset was beautiful, decorating the sky in blood reds and deep oranges. The colors only enhanced the beauty of his orange and red kimono. His face looked peaceful in the deep desert like colors. It truly was the perfect ending to a wonderful day. He heard someone flop onto to the ground next to him and he merely glanced over at Virus-138.

He had a few cuts on his cheek from the sparring match they had earlier. He didn't look worn, just peaceful. His outfit was also colored in the sunset, but instead of making him look dangerous and looming, they made him look as if he was a child in disguise. His headphones were loose around his neck.

O.S believed that the best way to calm down a violent soul was to become just as violent and attack with one's all. The ending was always something rare. Normally there would be biting remarks and O.S threatening to continue the spar. Meanwhile Virus would act arrogant and cocky. If he had lost, he'd complain of a rematch. If he had won, he would boast until his egoism filled the room.

A quite Virus was a gentle Virus. A rare and docile one to boot. "Hmm. Vi-niisan."

"What is it Saku-nii?" Virus's voice sounded as if he was about to be lulled to sleep by the sunset's warmth.

"I'm curious. Do you know much of folklore?" Violent and temperamental, O.S doubted that Virus would be anywhere interested in folklore of any type. It was sort of a shame. O.S enjoyed reading it just for the fun torturous facts that were littered in the stories. Different methods of torture, right down to different moralistic endings that he toyed with.

"No. Don't care." Virus yawned. "Why?"

"Ah. I was just about to say that this moment reminds me of an emerald," O.S stated simply.

"Emerald? Those stupid green jewels that can be found anywhere?" Virus grumbled.

"Somewhat. Emeralds, real ones, are actually hard to come by. Do you know what they mean?" O.S asked.

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck about what an "emerald" means?"

"Sorry. I will keep silent then," O.S was highly amused, knowing that Virus's attention and curiosity had been caught; he wouldn't let this conversation go so quickly.

"What does a dumb emerald mean?" He asked grudgingly after a few moments of silence. The birds that were starting to settle for sleep broke the peaceful atmosphere. O.S looked away from Virus's curious gaze towards the setting sun where a flock of birds were flying away into the horizon. Something must have scared them away from their nests.

"An emerald means ever-lasting love. Much like the red-thread of fate. When one is given an emerald, it's a prized treasure. As long as the emerald is real, of course." O.S nodded. "But it's a precious gemstone too. I was just thinking that today was like an emerald."

"Filled with love and peace and....this is too sappy." Virus rolled over onto his stomach and hid his face in his arms. "I'm tempted to go inside, this is too sappy. Way too sappy. Can you shut up?"

A flustered Virus was a shy Virus, O.S observed with a tiny smile on his face. He continued to polish the blade for a moment and placed it beside his legs. He looked back into the sun. It was lowered now, there were darker purples and pinks that were starting to make themselves known. The blood and the orange were starting to fade away. It made his heart ache, because just for a moment their colors-Virus and O.S-had painted and dominated the sky.

Just like an emerald, the value is lost when it was scratched or worse, broken. Fragments didn't get as much money as a pure and untouched stone. Fragmented emeralds probably didn't mean ever-lasting love, but flighty flings.

He worried that one day Virus would leave him behind. O.S wanted to shield him, like a precious treasure, and have him rely on him. He wanted him to look him in the eyes and continue to call him "Saku-nii" until one of them drew their last breath.

But Virus already had his "emerald" didn't he?

O.S could only keep silent about his wish that Virus-138 was his.


	6. Bring on the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fire
> 
> Characters: Virus-138. Mentioned Shizuo and Izaya 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Summary: Virus-138 wants nothing more than to jump in the middle of the infamous fight between Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I DO NOT OWN DURARARA NOR MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THEM**

The entertainment that Ikebukuro had was impressive. Usually it was pretty boring when the gang wars were happening. (Didn't these kids know that they were fighting on the same side practically?) But when he heard the cracking of concrete and the squeaking of metal being squashed together as well as a loud roar that could shake the sky, Virus had to find the nearest rooftop and watch the scene below.

He watched his look-alike run away from Shizuo Heiwajima like the fucking coward that he was. There was no fighting here. Just a playful taunt and a high speed chase. Virus-138 itched to reach for his guns and drop down from the rooftop, to fight against the monster himself. However, he held himself back. He wasn't appreciated. Besides, this time his twin seemed to be fighting back. 

If you call throwing knives fighting back.

So why was this entertaining? Virus's legs swung back and forth, his eyes following the chase, not bothered about if he was going to miss anything or not. He knew that Izaya was going to get out of Ikebukuro and Shizuo was going to only chase him to the city line before turning around.

What this fight needed was a spark. He wanted to see flames dance high across the city. He wanted his twin to be backed against the corner where the monster would tower over him. He wanted to see blood. Either side really. He didn't have a preference, he just wanted to see someone hurt.

Again his finger twitched and he had to berate himself for even thinking about getting in the middle of this. Later. Later. Besides, Shizuo might not even fight him. No matter how violent and cruel Virus-138 was, Izaya was definitely the apple in Shizuo's eye. Virus made a "tch" sound, watching them run around the city like hens with their heads cut off.

Maybe next time Virus can find a way to fan those flames high and be the one to fight. Maybe he can declare himself an enemy to the two and force them to work together. (Oh wouldn't that be ironic and so, so tormenting?) Now that's what he would think of quality entertainment. Maybe he could get Psychedelic into this. He might not be happy in getting in the middle of a fight. In fact he might just sit on the sidelines and just watch; the fun-wrecker.

But Virus really wanted to be apart of the violent heat that the two enemies shared. Perhaps he could show his fucking twin how to really fight. He was getting so very tired of being related to a damn coward.


	7. Sexual Expirmentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 letters, varied couples, all the romances. 
> 
> **Rating** : M 18+
> 
>  **Prompt** : Guinea Pig 
> 
> **Pairing** : HibiyaxDelic
> 
>  **Summary** : Delic isn't the only one that can come up with new things in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS HAS SMUT IN IT, PURE SMUT, IT'S A LEMON PEOPLE**
> 
> **_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA NOR MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THEM_ **
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone for giving me Kudos on this work! Guests/anonymous you guys are amazing <3333333

"What?"

Hibiya's eyes were boring into his determined and uncertain at the same time. He was trembling, obviously from nerves despite that he was trying to look firm. "You heard what I said. Do I have to repeat everything for you like an idiot?"

"Ouch babe, no need to be so rough." Delic purred, but his mind was spinning. Hibiya really wanted to do this. He didn't mind. It was a little spice that they needed so that the bedroom wouldn't get boring. He was worried that the prince wouldn't be able to handle it though. "I heard you, but....you sure?"

"Positive."

His voice was steady but his eyes were looking anywhere but him. His cheeks a dusty pink. Delic reached over and grabbed Hibiya's arm. Before the golden-eyed male could protest, Delic caught him in a kiss. It was tender, chaste, but god did it have the means to go deeper. He nudged his nose against Hibiya's before looking at him with lidded eyes. He could hear him swallow and he could feel his body increase in it's trembling.

"Then by all means," he breathed against his lips, "go for it."

Hibiya hesitated before he kissed Delic's lips, parting them with a swipe of his tongue and savored the sweet campaign that lingered in his mouth. It was a bubbly strawberry flavor, a favorite that Delic liked to keep stocked in the alcohol cabinets. He could hear Delic moan against him, he could feel it vibrate. He whimpered and mewled, moving his head to tilt a little more sideways, trying to devour him a little more.

Delic was a playful kisser. He liked to drag his lover's tongue into his, nip and lick and tease it before he would bite it. Sometimes, if he was feeling frisky, he would hold it with his teeth and drag it with his teeth, slowly and tortuously. Hibiya's mind was going through circles. Pleasure and lust was mixing in, making him forget that they agreed to trade spots for the evening.

In punishment for making him forget such an important detail, Hibiya decided to play a little dirty. Before Delic had a chance to try and drag him into his mouth, Hibiya played a dangerous little game by taunting him to come back. He scooted closer against the host, straddling his hips and grounding against him. The yelp was exactly what he was looking for.

He was getting tired with the games. He pushed Delic down against the bed, towering over him. His golden cape was falling to the side, curtaining them just a little from the outside world. Finding it a nuisance, Hibiya merely tugged at the string and allowed it to fall from his shoulders. It fell to the ground with a whisper. He was starting to understand the reason why Delic found it erotic for the public to see what was happening.

They were never to get any of this.

He pulled against Delic's tie slowly. It came undone without a hitch and slithered off of his neck and down his chest like a snake. Delic's lavender eyes were starting to become a very hazy magenta color. Hibiya always found his eye color to be erotic. He played with the tie some, thoughtfully, before he leaned over and started to kiss Delic again.

Delic was gripping onto him like a life-line. His nails were starting to bite into the dress shirt that Hibya usually wore underneath the cape. For a moment, he feared that the host might try and tear the fabric off of him instead of taking it off like a normal person. However, his fear was laid to rest when his fingers started to dance up to the first few buttons. Hibiya took the hint and started to do the same, unlatching his mouth from Delic's and trailed his way towards his neck.

He was nervous about this. He reached Delic's pulse and started nipping at the neck. He felt his lover's hands grab him tightly and his fingers were bruising his skin. He opened his mouth a little, tasting salt and smelling cologne on his skin before gazing his teeth against it. Delic arched against him, "Fuck babe." Hibiya felt his shirt fall off his shoulders.

He wasn't the best hicky giver in the world, he'd concede to it. He was, however, a good seeker of weaknesses. He would suck, pull just a bit so that his teeth could catch against the skin, and go right back to it. Delic would arch, moan or bitch, and his grip would tighten. His hips would rut against his and Hibiya caught an idea of sucking his neck while grinding his hips against Delic's. The delicious sounds that his lover made, made him proud. Hibiya got the last button undone and both of them sat up so that they could shrug their shirts off and toss them aside together.

Delic grabbed him and was about to turn them over when he sighed softly. "I almost forgot."

"Stupid moron." Hibiya laughed lightly before kissing Delic's cheek. He took the tie that was on the bed near him and started to play around with it. Gold met lavender and he took a breath. "Ready?"

"Bring it on."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you chickening out on me?" Delic laughed lightly before he leaned backwards and brought his arms up. He crossed his wrists and watched his lover eagerly. "I trust you."

Trust. Hibiya swallowed thickly and nodded. Trust. He took another deep breath and leaned over and started working on the standard knot. A few times he fumbled and had to redo, but Delic was patient. He kissed his chest and licked his skin, arousing, distracting, and soothing him all at once. He took his time with the knot and when he was done, he leaned back and stared at it critically. To ease his lover's thoughts, Delic pulled on the tie gently.

Both of them knew that it was a futile type of bondage. Something much stronger than a silk tie would be needed to truly tie the host down. However, he wasn't Shizuo. He had a much better grip on his strength and control. It was the only thing that eased Hibiya's mind really.

"Now," Delic's voice lowered seductively. "What's the prince going to do with his willing lover?"

"Anything I wish." Hibiya's hands stroked Delic's chest as he leaned down and brought his mouth to his. The kiss was chaotic, needy. Tongues danced inside their mouths as well as outside. Saliva dripped from the corner's of their mouths as they breathed heavily against each other. Delic longed to grip onto Hibiya's hips, to pull him closer against his body and to have him feel how hard he was. Wearing pants was torture.

Hibiya was much more of a sadist. He kept his distance while mockingly getting closer to him. When their chests met and Hibiya started to kiss his way downwards, Delic closed his eyes and could only try to figure out what breathing was. Noises slipped through; moans and whimpers. He wasn't pleading yet though. There was no need for that when it was just beginning.

It was dizzying. Being able to control him like this was fantastic. He reached to Delic's pants and slowly unbuckled his belt. The host raised his hips a bit, inviting him to finish the work, but where was the fun in that? Hibiya's mouth trailed opened kisses and bites back up to his nipples where he nipped the bud at the tip and gave it a teasing, yet soothing, lick.

The play continued like this. Hibiya would go down, undo something, and come back up. He would take his time. Sometimes, out of fun and pure curiosity, Hibiya would trail his nails down Delic's chest. Faint pink marks decorated his skin and Delic didn't have any sense of shame when he let out a wanton moan from it. He would make them darker, but he was afraid of it. As much as Delic was a masochist, Hibiya feared of hurting him too much.

Once the zipper pulled down, Hibiya leaned away. Golden eyes feasted upon Delic's flushed, bitten and licked body. He was deeply aroused by how thoroughly marked he was. He stood up from the bed and started to take off his own pants. He made it slow and made sure that Delic caught every angle of his hips and legs. He might have exaggerated a little on pulling them down by wiggling his ass in the air, but from the heavy panting, the erotic look, and the twitch of his cock made him believe that it hadn't been a bad idea.

"Chibiya." Delic groaned loudly when Hibiya reached back to the bed. He placed his hand on his stomach and started to let his fingers go towards where Delic needed him. "God."

"I could be." Hibiya teased as he let his fingers dance away from the pulsing need, making Delic whine.

"Fuck. Are you going to touch me?"

"I don't know," at this Hibiya barely skimmed the underside of the cock before moving his hand towards Delic's thigh. "Isn't this touching you?"

"N-not enough." His hips thrust upwards. "I need more."

Hibiya understood what he wanted. He licked his lips as trailed his lips down his chest and towards Delic's straining cock. He didn't mind indulging him. He didn't like the taste; it was too salty and bitter, but he knew that he liked it. Hibiya wasn't very good at it. He was pretty sure that Delic was only hard at the thoughts and images that he imagined. He was pretty certain that there was no way he was hard by what he was doing. At all.

He started to stroke him up and down, feeling the precum coat his hand and how it spread down his cock. He felt some of his own start to drip. He gasped to himself as he started to suck at the tip. He had to keep his distance since Delic had a tendency to push up a little harder than he thought. Even pushing his hips down wasn't much of a sign to someone who was lust-addled to calm the fuck down.

But why would he want to calm him down when that would only soften him? Hibiya bravely went down a little further, letting his cheeks hollow out and stretching his mouth out so that he could take a little more. Delic was thicker than he was long. He had to use his hand to grip at the base since Hibiya's mouth was smaller and his gag reflex would kick in. He swirled his tongue and sucked a little harder. Delic's hips arched and he could hear him let out a sound that oddly sounded animalistic. It brought another jolt down to his own.

"Chi-" Delic whimpered, straining against the tie that held him down. Hibiya's golden eyes were half-lidded as he watched him struggle. He didn't say anything to encourage him, dirty talk was beyond him really.

He pulled off his cock and licked his lips, trying not cringe at the taste. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck. _Fuck_." Delic was breathless, his cheeks were red enough to remind Hibiya of someone drunk. "Hibiya please."

"Please?" Hibiya's eyes glinted. "Please what?" He pulled himself into a sitting position as he brought his fingers to his lips. Delic licked his lips, looking pleading and tortured as he swirled his fingers in his mouth. "Do you want to do this to me?" He asked as he got onto his hands and knees and shamelessly showed him his ass.

He let his fingers dance over to the hole and lightly touched the ring. He could practically hear the host gulp loudly and he had to hide that he was blushing. This was stupid. How could Delic do this everyday and not feel embarrassed by this? But he tried to keep up the persona that he wasn't bothered by it and pushed a finger in. He bit the corner of his lip as he felt the pressure. It wasn't as good as it would be if Delic was the one to do this.

But he endured it. He knew that Delic was feeling tortured and completely tormented that he wasn't the one to do it. He searched for that one spot that would make him see stars, but guessed that there was something more. He inserted a second finger and let out a sharp moan and he could hear Delic let out the same sound.

"Fuck it all, Hibiya." Delic's voice was low, husky. "Do you have to do this to me?!" Hibiya could faintly hear the fabric stretching.

"Don't break the tie." Hibiya warned. "Otherwise this wouldn't be any fun."

Delic let out a sharp whimper. "You're having all the fun."

A smirk made it's way on his face and he pushed in a third finger. "Oh I know. It's a shame you're not the one doing this to me. Do you wish it was you sticking your fingers in me? Searching for that one spot that makes me-ah!" He let out a sharp gasp. Well, that was great timing if he thought so himself.

" _Goddamn it._ " Delic practically hissed through his teeth. "Fuck it _all_ Hibiya."

"That is the plan."

"Hurry up. Do what you're going to do an-" Delic's voice stopped there since Hibiya took his fingers out and started rubbing his own cock, bringing it up to it's hardness. He looked dizzy at the sight, Hibiya took pride in that. He slowly crawled his way over to Delic's lap and brought his cock to his hole. He paused, took a deep breath, and slowly started to impale himself on him.

The sensation was....it was interesting. Many people would say it felt like being split in half, but Hibiya thought it was like repairing a split. It felt as if he was being sown rather than ripped. He whimpered at the burning sensation of skin against his insides. He was pretty sure it was because of the salt in the precum and lack of good lubricant. He probably _shouldn't_ have forsaken that, but impatience was impatience. He'd deal with feeling like hell later.

"Fucking hell." Delic was breathing rapidly, as if he was running a mile. "Fuck. Fuck. Hibiya you're..."

"I'm okay."

"You're crying." Hibiya opened his eyes slightly, not realizing that he had closed them. He felt a tear trail down his cheek and he could see that Delic was looking upset that he couldn't brush it away. That he couldn't hold on to him and assure him that he was okay. Hibiya could see that the tie was starting to become a distress rather than any type of arousal. He was afraid of taking it off though.

He was afraid that it would prove that he couldn't go on to the end. He wanted Delic to touch him too, to grip on to his skin. He felt as if this went on for too long. He wanted him to touch him, to bruise him. He wanted much more than this. He looked at Delic in the eye and he could see that the need for him to touch was there too. They both needed it, they craved it. So...maybe it wasn't a sign that they couldn't go on till the end, more like it was impossible.

Once he was fully seated in Delic's lap, he grabbed Delic's wrists and pulled the tie off. Delic's hands were immediately on his hips and he was in a sitting up position kissing Hibiya as if it was the last time they ever were to kiss. It was heated, messy, sloppy, their tongues didn't so much as meet as they did lick and tangle. Salvia dripped down both of their chins as they both gripped at each other. Delic's hands were gripping on to Hibiya's hair, yanking it and pulling it while Hibiya was scratching his nails down his back.

They pulled away and Delic was staring at him with lust-filled lavander eyes. "You're gorgeous, Chibiya. You're amazing. You're everything." He rested his head against his shoulder and slowly brought him down as he fell backwards. He propped his legs up, supporting Hibiya's sitting position. He didn't turn them around, wanting him to feel powerful.

"I'm sorry." Hibiya murmured.

"Jesus Christ," Delic laughed. "You're okay babe. Right?"

In answer to that, Hibiya experimentally did a shallow thrust against Delic's lap, causing them both of moan. Feeling braver, Hibiya started to keep the thrusting up. It was still shallow, he was still getting used to the feeling and adjusting to Delic inside him. He was also trying to assure the both of them that they were okay. That they were okay.

Once they felt comfortable, Hibiya lifted himself a bit more. He placed his hands on Delic's chest and Delic had a firm grip on Hibiya's hips. The thrusting was deeper, but the speed was moderately slow. Both of them were resting their heads together, exchanging breathes and relishing in touch. Hibiya didn't realize how much he needed to be touched and he didn't realize how much Delic wanted to touch him back.

Hibiya felt more comfortable and picked up the pace. Soon enough it turned into ragged breathing and fast pace thrusting. They kissed, touched, bruised, felt, and scraped each other. They needed each other. Hibiya whined when Delic reached down and grabbed onto his cock, pulling and tugging at the same pace of their lovemaking.

"I need you," Delic hissed. "Please, please, please."

"Delic." Hibiya's breath was lost and his mind was hazy. Nothing made sense. It was like being high on ecstasy at the same time being high on a mary-jane. "Ah...."

The orgasm that they both felt was much more than that. There were no words to explain the color and the complete bliss that they felt. The utter exhaustion that overcame them brought them to collapse against the bed, Hibiya on top of Delic and still inside.

He didn't want to pull away. Delic didn't seem to want to do anything either. He was content in holding onto him, nuzzling his neck and slowing his breathing. "That was..."

"It was amazing."

"Is there another word for it?"

"My brain is tired, I'm sure there is." Hibiya's voice was lazy and he felt sluggish. It always weirded him out that he would have so much energy while doing it, but then run himself down to the ground. It was like a drug that he could get addicted too. He heard of people who were addicted to sex, but was he? Or was it the adrenaline that he was addicted to?

He could be addicted to the person giving it to him too. Delic was a hard habit to kick considering that he had a stamina of a bunny.

Hibiya snorted at the image.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. You in a bunny suit."

"Think I'd rock it?"

Hibiya was thoughtful, his cheeks a blushing red. "I don't know."

"I bet you'd look hot."

"Oi!"

"We'll do that next for our experiment."

Oddly, Hibiya didn't have any objections to that. In fact, he was looking forward to seeing what Delic would come up with besides a bunny suit.


	8. Mother Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hen
> 
> Rating: T for language
> 
> Pairing: TsukixRoppi
> 
> Summary: Roppi was a cold-hearted, anti-social, humanity-hating lunatic to anyone whose ever met him. Tsuki would tell them that he had a heart that would occasionally show his caring side. If someone would just look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS <3333333333
> 
> This is a direct sequel to chapter one: Angel. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor make any profit from them. Fan made only

"Your scarf’s coming undone." Roppi’s voice is passive and disinterested as he points this out to the blond. Tsuki is startled and looks to see that the scarf is hanging low enough that it would fall off his shoulders. He was about to fix it when Roppi let out a sigh, "Let me."

Tsuki dropped his arms and watched with bright eyes as Roppi undid the scarf and wrapped it around his neck a little more firmly. He watches as Roppi eyes his work critically and nods his head. “Th-thank you Roppi-san.”

"Hm." It was a flippant gesture and one that might come off rude to other people. Tsuki knows better though.

It was hard always going around with a chip off the shoulder when in reality he was kind and big-hearted. Someone might scoff at that, might say that there’s no way that Roppi was kind, but Tsuki would count ways in which they were wrong. In fact, there was one instance where they were.

Someone might say he was glamorizing this, but it was back when Roppi was in the hospital. He had cut deep into his skin, marking it permanently. He had cut too deep and was about to bleed out. Someone had found him -most likely Izaya-san- and brought him to the hospital. Tsuki had gotten the phone call, but he could hear Roppi-san saying something in the background.

"Why would you _call_ him?”

Izaya’s voice was only a little deeper than Roppi’s. “Roppi-kun you don’t want your boyfriend here?”

Tsuki practically sputtered at the other end of the phone.

"Goddamn it! I don’t want him to worry about me! This isn’t about him! So stop bringing him into things that don’t matter!"

Tsuki had visited him soon after the phone call and sat down next to him. He played with the ends of his scarf. Roppi was looking forcibly away, towards the window. It was locked and it wasn’t too be opened since he was on suicide watch, but Tsuki couldn’t ever see Roppi actually taking time to jump out of one.

A kid, no older than ten, walked into the room curiously. It was clear that he was practicing on crutches. Tsuki blinked at the visitor, but Roppi wasn’t surprised. “Finally not hitting yourself on doors kid?”

"Oi, I’m not a kid." The kid wobbled tediously, but managed to stay balanced. "You okay?"

"Stop worrying about me and practice somewhere else." Roppi shooed. The kid stuck his tongue out and turned to leave. Before Tsuki could admonish the raven’s behavior, Roppi actually called him back. The kid turned looking apprehensive. "Be careful next time you decide to play soccer. You’re lucky you got your leg broken instead of your knee."

"Whatever." The kid’s cheeks were a faint red as he swung himself down the hallway.

"Soccer?" Tsuki echoed the conversation.

"Dumb kid never played and decided he was going to go ahead and try and trip one of the players. The player landed on him and so did the goalie. Needless to say his leg was the sacrificial lamb there."

"At least he didn’t hit the goal’s net. Or the pole." Tsuki hummed.

Roppi gave Tsuki a look. “Tsuki, that’d be you. Only you.”

Another bright red flushed his cheeks.

"Tsuki, you okay?" Roppi asked, making Tsuki snap out of his thoughts. He was a good few meters ahead and he was looking concerned.

"Ah I’m coming. W-wait for me Roppi-san!"

He was coldhearted, walked around with a chip, acted anti-social and couldn’t handle the world around him. Tsuki knew that he walked around trying to guard everyone he met, trying to be kind in a society that frowned upon it, and tried to face the world that couldn’t face the warm-heart that Roppi actually held.

Tsuki just hoped that he was showing Roppi that his kindness and his thoughtfulness never went to waste.


End file.
